tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmall 504
The was a row-crop tractor built by International Harvester from 1961 to 1968 in the USA. Model history For high-clearance version see: Farmall 504 Hi-Clear. For utility version see International 504. For row-crop utility version see: International 504 Hi-Clear The Farmall 504 replaced the 340. The new model had a longer wheelbase and weighed several hundred pounds more. The gasoline engine had a larger bore and longer stroke to increase displacement from 135 ci to 152 ci. The governed rpm was also increased from 2,000 to 2,200 rpm. The diesel engine was given a longer stroke, increasing displacement from 166 ci to 188 ci. The bore and stroke were now the same as for the Farmall 560’s diesel engine, making the International D-188 4-cylinder essentially two-thirds of that 6-cylinder. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version With 46 pto hp, the Farmall 504 was substantially more powerful than the 35 hp Farmall 340. The changes made the 504 approximately equal to the Ford 901-series, John Deere 2010, Minneapolis-Moline 4-Star, and Oliver 770. The Allis-Chalmers D-15 and Case 541 lagged behind with only 40 hp while the Case 641 had 51 hp. The mid-1963 Allis-Chalmers D-15 Series II grew in power to equal the Farmall. In 1968 the more-powerful Farmall 544 replaced the Farmall 504. Tractor Comparison, diesel version The Farmall 504 diesel was very competitive in 1961-62 with the Case 631, Ford 901-series and 4000, John Deere 2010, Massey Ferguson MF65, and Minneapolis-Moline 4-Star. Allis-Chalmers bracketed the Farmall with the smaller, less powerful D-15 and considerably larger D-17. The Oliver 770 was slightly heavier, more powerful, and expensive and it was eventually replaced by the still more powerful 1550. In mid-1968 International replaced the Farmall 504 with the more powerful 544, which competed with the Oliver 1550 as well as the John Deere 2510 and Allis-Chalmers One-Seventy. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1961 - Farmall 504 introduced to eventually replace Farmall 340 *1968 - Farmall 544 replaced Farmall 504 Factory locations Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-153 4-cylinder gasoline engine *5-speed transmission with Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Dual front wheels *Lights *Independent pto *Category I 3-point hitch with traction control *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply **Rear: 12.4-38 4-ply Options *LPG engine *D-188 4-cylinder diesel engine *5-speed transmission (without Torque Amplifier) *Forward-reverse shuttle (not available with Torque Amplifier) *Single front wheel *Adjustable front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves *Hydrostatic power steering *2-point "Fast Hitch" in place of 3-point hitch *Category II 3-point hitch *Optional tires **Front: 5.00-15 or 5.50-16 4-ply, 6.50-16 or 7.50-10 single **Rear: 12.4-36 or 13.9-36 4-ply, 13.6-38 6-ply Serial numbers) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. Farmall_504_dual.jpg|Farmall 504 with dual front wheels, gasoline engine, from used tractor ad|link=Farmall 504 Farmall_504_Diesel_WF750-15 13.6-38.JPG|Farmall 504 with adjustable front axle and diesel engine, 7.5L-15 front and 13.6-38 rear tires|link=Farmall 504 Farmall_504_LPG_1962.jpg|Farmall 504 with dual front wheels and LPG engine|link=Farmall 504 a6336.jpg|63 F504D, 1701 IH loader and Schwartz wide front See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * Farmall 340 * International 504 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 504 Category:Farmall 504 Category:Tractors by model number Category:46 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:504 (model number)